The present invention pertains to the art of training devices and more specifically to a golf swing training aid, also sometimes referred to herein as a training device. This invention relates more specifically to a golf training aid for improving the capacity of a golfer to correctly execute the swinging of a golf club, and correctly and more consistently strike the golf ball.
Certain fundamental components of a properly executed golf swing have been identified and demonstrated over the years, and thousands of golfers spend a lot of time trying to improve their capacity to properly execute these components. Thus a need exists to train golfers on how to properly execute these components, and therefore properly swing the golf club and strike the golf ball well. One critical and fundamental component of a proper golf swing is positioning the parts of the body relative to the golf club and golf ball prior to initiating the swing, referred to as the address position. The locations and orientations of the player's body parts relative to the golf club and golf ball during the address position will greatly contribute to how well the swing can be executed, and will contribute to how well the golfer can strike the golf ball. Another critical component is the position of the golf club and body during the first part of the back swing, referred to as the take-away, and further contributes to how well a golfer will execute the golf swing.
One major motion of the golf swing is essentially the rotation of the shoulders, arms, hands and golf club, around the longitudinal axis of the spine of the golfer. Because the golf club is, in simplified terms, rotating around the spine during the swing, the orientation of the golf club relative to the spine in the address and take-away positions are of critical importance, and important factors in properly executing a full golf swing, as well as important factors in generating a higher club head speed. Simply stated, if a golfer is in the correct address and take-away positions, he will have a better chance of properly executing the golf swing and properly striking the golf ball with the golf club.
There are several major aspects of the proper address position. These include holding the club properly with the hands, the golf ball position relative to the body, the position of the feet relative to the rest of the body, and the orientations between different parts of the body, and between the body and the golf club. When a golfer is viewed from the side in the address position, one can see the body positions relative to the spine of the golfer. Unlike the majority of the address aspects, the body positions as viewed from the side of the golfer are aspects that the golfer cannot see himself. In order to verify the proper positions as viewed from the side, a trained professional would typically have to observe the golfer, and give him feedback. These trained professional teachers are what the professional golfers use during their golf training sessions and during rounds a golf.
Professional golfers all maintain the proper positions as viewed from the side of the golfer. Achieving proper and consistent address and take-away positions is not a natural feeling and not an easy task, and one that is generally achieved through many hours of education, training and practice. Equally important as a proper address position, is maintaining as many consistent elements within one's address position for every club that a player swings. The more consistency a player has between every swing and every club, the easier it will be to learn the proper golf swings, and the more consistent a player can become. Thus, a need exists for simple, effective, and easy to implement solutions to train golfers in achieving proper and consistent positions for every golf swing, without the necessity for a teacher.
The inventor is aware of various patents and published patent applications directed toward training golfers, and directed towards different aspects of the golf swing. These include the following:    U.S. Pat. No. 6,939,243 by Mitchell and Robinson describes a golf training device that attaches to the top of the hand grip of a golf club with a plate that rests against the lower inner forward forearm of a golfer during putting and chipping to maintain a triangular formation of the arms with respect to the golf club.    U.S. Pat. Application No. 2004/0198526 describes a golf swing trainer that teaches full swing positioning, and is essentially an extension of the golf club shaft that is a U-shaped member. The rigid member puts the leading forearm and wrist into particular positions throughout the swing.    U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,721 describes a golf training device that attaches to the golf club, with a feeler that is intended to barely miss contact with the left forearm of a user at address, and contact a part of the body if the golfer's head moves improperly, if the golfer's wrists improperly break, or if the hands are not properly ahead of the club if they have swung improperly.    U.S. Pat. No. 6,251,025 describes a golf training device that attaches to the shaft of the club and has a member that extends from the shaft and has a tip for contacting the lead arm of the player when the club is properly gripped with the leading hand at approximately right angles to the shaft of the club at the top of the back swing and the top of the follow through. It helps the golfer properly angle the wrists at the top of the back swing and the top of the swing follow-through.    U.S. Pat. Application No. 2007/0275788 describes a golf training device that attaches to the golf club butt end, with a telescoping shaft part, an end cap that contacts the breast bone, and a hinge that pivots the extension relative to the telescoping shaft. The hinge allows the golfer to adjust the angle between the telescoping shaft and the golf club shaft to suit his or her posture at address.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,928 describes a golfing aid that secures to the arm of the golfer with a strap, to maintain the upper wrist in a controlled position throughout the golf swing. It does not allow for the golfer to choke up on the club.    U.S. Pat. No. 6,719,639 describes a training device to train a golfer to execute the so-called new millennium rotational body swing. It's purpose is to enable the golfer to simulate the feeling of “today's modern swing . . . .” The training device stays in contact with the radial bone of the golfers' leading arm from the beginning of the swing to the finish.